ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Blake
Alec Saunders, better known as "The Maverick" Alex Blake, is a fictional e-fed character. Career RSC (RingSide Chaos) Alex Blake debuted in RSC during late 2005, being scouted into the, then most dominate faction, Team Australia on RSC's weekly show Explosion. The team shortly disbanded after an dissention between Aussie Pete and Dez exploded, causing Pete to leave Explosion. Blake had left RSC, but made his return three months later, to make his official in-ring debut at RSC Atomics PPV, Endings and Begginings. Blake took part in a stunning five-man Ultimate Ladder match which was won by another newcomer, The Pheonix. Blake only made two more appearances in RSC before leaving, losing a Continental title match to Lucas Graham, and a fatal fourway match which saw Genesis pin Sireusu to advance to an Elimination Chamber match at Destiny Fulfilled WAW (World Attitude Wrestling) Shortly after departing RSC, Alex Blake made his way over to up and coming federation, WAW. At first Alex went by unknown, picking up wins and losses, until he decided to make a name for himself. Former Womans champion Sarah Manson had agreed to be Blake's manager, then quickly turned on him, aligning herself with WAW main eventer Jonathan Michaels. Blake, in a fit of rage, went straight to work on Michaels car, destroying it with his trademark cricket bat. Alex then took a big leap forward, defeating Typhoon Vance, then RSC Undisputed Champion) in a US title contendership match against Natural 'ICE' Beckman. Alex went on to lose the match, but then bounced back acquiring WAW Woman's Champion, Krissy Delight, as his personal manager and defeated Jonathan Michaels in a World Heavyweight Championship number one contenders match. Blake also aligned himself with the wounded faction, The PowerTrip (ran by WAW owner Jus Huntley). The PowerTrip was set to feud with Triple X Rated (World Heavyweight Champion Johnny Dangerous, Jonathan Michaels, Natural 'ICE' Beckman and Justina James) and Gehenna (The Assassin, Matt Harrison, Ryan Hardy, Christian Hayden and Alex Summers), but injury prevented Alex from competing. At WAW PPV, The Outback Attack, due to not being able to compete for the world title, Blake decided to make an impact infront of his home crowd, by once and for all ending the PowerTrip, by turning on the remaining members, leaving them in a lead out in the ring. Shortly after, in protest to internal problems, Alex Blake, along with Lucas Payne, Johnny Dangerous, Johnathan Michaels and Christian Hayden, left the company. Ryan Hardy also left 'with' them, because he's a talentless bitch. Life After WAW After Blake left WAW, he quickly signed up to EFW, and with the fellow WAW leavers, formed the faction 'Revolution'. Blake won one match in EFW with Christian Hayden as his tag team partner, before leaving the company. Blake was also scheduled to appear at EWA (Extreme Wrestling Action), but canceled at the last minute, due to "having better things to do than waste my time with these losers" Alex then made his way back to his home company, RSC, to compete at the One Year Anniversary show in a 25 man battle royal, where he was eliminated last, by Dustin "The Lion" Chaos. Blake then resigned for a long term deal with the company, forming the tag team 'Liberation' with friend and former team leader (Aussie) Pete King. RSC went out of business shortly after. WAW Return After a short time away from WAW, Blake returned as the manager of new hot shot highflyer, Jimmy Smith. This tandem did not last very long, with Alex turning on his protoge after three weeks, citing Smith as a disgrace to Blake. One week after turning on Smith, Blake teamed with Poison (who had made his way to WAW after the RSC closing) in the Tag Team Hell match. While Blake did not leave a tag team champion, his partner Poison did, along with Natural 'ICE' Beckman. However, Blake did leave with a concussion and 16 stitches after falling from the second cage, landing on the announce table. The next week, Alex went on to defeat former WAW Attitude Champion, Jason James, to earn a number one conterdership spot for the WAW Attitude title. At WAW's September PPV, A September to Remember, Alex Blake competed in a triple threat match for the WAW Cruiserweight Championship against champion Shane Trudex and Lynch Michaels. While Blake ended up being pinned in the match, he returned later on in the night to assist Poison and Jus Huntley in a beatdown of W.A.R. members Johnny Dangerous and Natural 'ICE' Beckman, ending in Alex and Poison both joining Huntley's stable, The Featured Attraction. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :* The Opal Driller (Double underhook stalling piledriver) :* Gold Fusion (The Vertabreaker) *'Signature moves' :* Crossface Chickenwing submission :* Blake Stretch 101 (Border City Stretch) :* 450 splash :* Stiff Kicks *'Nicknames' :*"The Maverick" :*"The Technical Messiah" *'Notable Feuds' :*Jonathan Michaels Trivia *Alex Blake has never submitted once in his career *Entrance music used by Alex Blake/Dick Saunders include; Fucking in the Bushes by Oasis, Superstar by Saliva, Bulls on Parade by Rage Against the Machine, Calm Like a Bomb by Rage Against the Machine, Surfacing by Slipknot, Miseria Cantare by AFI and Coma White by Marilyn Manson *Alex's RSC record is 0-1-3 References *World Attitude Wrestling - Home of Alex Blake External links N/A Blake, Alex Category:1982 births Category:WAW wrestlers Category:RSC wrestlers Blake, Alex